The Black Knight
by Kawaii Tsuki-Chan
Summary: Ella recibe cartas misteriosas acompañadas cada una de ellas por una rosa, todas firmadas con el mismo nombre "The Black Knight", ambos son orgullosos pero sin duda el amor y la pasión que se tienen en secreto podrá más que su orgullo y arrogancia juntos. ¿O no? Una leona y una serpiente; una Gryffindor y un Slytherin. ¿Como terminará esto? ¿Podrá salir vivo alguno? Averígualo.


"_Él, tan amado como amante, busca en una raza enemiga su aventura. Ella ve que cuelga el anzuelo sabroso del amor: Ni él ni ella pueden declarar su anhelo. Sin embargo la pasión tratara de hallar los medios y la ocasión de mostrarse"._

_Romeo y Julieta William Shakespeare_

* * *

***Li Sora Yami***

_**Harry Potter**_

**"**_**Draco x Hermione"**_

**The Black Knight**

**~Kawai Tsuki-Chan~**

**To: **

**By: Elizabeth Lovegood Malfoy**

Se escuchó un trueno proveniente de la obscuridad de la noche, seguido de un relámpago instantáneo que logro iluminar parte de la habitación en segundos, sobresaltándola de repente, haciéndola despertar de su sueño.

Se enderezó en la cama con la mirada perdida a través de la ventana, recreando lo ocurrido en el baile… un baile que le resultaba extrañamente lejano y desconocido a la realidad.

_-…¿Me permitiría esta pieza, hermosa dama? –Extiende su mano, invitándola a comenzar la danza. Ella le mira incrédula, sobresaltada… pero incrédula; dispuesta a rechazar. Le mira a los ojos para dirigirle una mirada gélida y hostil pero… Plateado… un plateado inaudito. Hipnotizante._

_Sus miradas se conectan. Ojos penetrantes, sin el menor indicio de temor. _

La atmosfera fría, le recorre un escalofrió por el cuerpo, se acurruca más entre las sabanas. Toma una gran bocanada de aire, suspira. Vuelve a la ensoñación. De nuevo al extraño _cuento de hadas._

_-…¿Fue un gusto para ti bailar conmigo esta noche? –Le prueba. Le mira con suspicacia. Enarcando una ceja._

_-¿En verdad quieres que te responda? –sin temor, le reta sin más. Enarcando una ceja también. Ambos pueden jugar el mismo juego._

Las ramas rasgan el cristal, la lluvia choca contra la ventana a gran intensidad, las nubes chocan entre si ocasionando un ruido espeluznante, el cielo parece caerse. Se avecina una gran tormenta.

Escucha un ruido, echa un vistazo rápido a la habitación, está vacía. Casi completamente desierta, sino fuera por un peludo gato que se escabulle y trata de meterse bajo la cama. _ "Crookshanks"_.

Niega con la cabeza, resopla.

-Que gato tan más cobarde. –murmura.

Mira al gato con enojo, mas suprime una sonrisa, al recibir como respuesta un bufido. Le contempla por unos instantes antes de tomarlo en brazos y acariciarlo, él agradecido, ronronea.

_El roce de los labios; inevitable. Se vuelve una lucha insaciable de poder, se busca más y más cada vez, desesperación. Se pierde el control, no se puede parar._

_Incontrolable deseo, fruto prohibido. "Amor prohibido". Lucha de poder. Gloria. Necedad. Imposible de resistir… _

Roza inconscientemente sus labios con su dedo… su suave piel. Cierra los ojos, siente su respiración, su respiración acompasada a la de ella, un ritmo rápido pero cauteloso.

_Satisfactorio, en verdad. Secreto de ambos._

Es entonces cuando se pregunta, ¿habrá sido tan solo un sueño?. Solo basta un cerrar de ojos para que esos ojos gélidos, de un plateado inaudito, la observen y la acusen sin razón.

Sacude la cabeza. No es real, nada lo fue. Tenía que sacarse esa imagen de la cabeza, todo había tan solo un sueño, producto de su imaginación y el agotamiento, producido por la infinidad de deberes y presión por los TIMOS.

Estuvo a punto de echarse en la cama y volver a dormir, cuando de pronto, un relámpago, seguido de un estrepitoso ruido y una gran ráfaga de aire abren la ventana de par en par llevando todo a su paso.

_Crookshanks _con los pelos erizados del susto da un bufido y se esconde debajo de la cama.

Hermione pega un grito, sobresaltada y con el corazón en la garganta, se levanta a cerrar la ventana cuanto antes, entonces lo ve, un apuesto chico escondido entre las sombras, con sus cabellos rubios ondeando al viento y la luz de la luna como destello, le guiñe uno de sus preciosos ojos con el mismo brillo que aquella, antes de lanzarse al vacío.

Entonces ella reacciona, con un grito ahogado corre precipitadamente hacia la ventana y se sostiene del marco de esta en busca del chico o del "cuerpo del chico" ya que debió haber sido por lo menos una caída de 10 mts. Pero nada, no había absolutamente nada en el vacío más que la espesura de la noche.

Su cuerpo le reclamó por el helado viento y el contacto con la tormenta, y con un escalofrío y _titiritiando_ de frío, uso todas sus fuerzas posibles para luchar contra el viento y cerrar la ventana con su pequeño cuerpo, le puso de nuevo el cerrojo, se deslizo hasta el suelo con la espalda pegada contra esta y cerró los ojos mientras regresaba su respiración a la normalidad.

No es real, nada de esto es real. Solo fue una jugarreta de su mente, una muy mala jugada, una broma pesada. Todo fue producto de su imaginación; tal vez, solo tal vez, se estaba comenzando a volver loca. El cansancio la consumía y ahora veía cosas. Sí, eso debía ser.

Demasiado para una sola noche. Abrió los ojos lentamente, soltando un gran suspiro. Echó una mirada detenida a la habitación, seguía desierta; en una noche cualquiera esto no sería normal, pero está no había sido para nada una noche cualquiera, ya que al muy _prudente _de su director se le había ocurrido la _espléndida _idea de realizar un baile de antifaces justo después de los exámenes para relajar la tensión y que todo el mundo se despejara un rato, donde habían sido invitados un par de colegios cercanos para _fortalecer _y _fomentar la amistad_ y el _compañerismo _así como la unión.

Pero claro, ella se había retirado antes, seguro en punto de las 12:00 am, ahora seguro deberían ser entre la 1:00 y 1:30 y los estudiantes que en verdad habían aprovechado dicho bailen sin desperdiciar ni un solo minuto de su tiempo, apenas estarían comenzando a retirarse y dirigirse a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Sacudió la cabeza, exasperada. Puso las manos en el suelo, a ambos lados de su cuerpo para apoyarse, dispuesta a levantarse y dirigirse finalmente a la cama.

-¡Aaaay!–una exclamación de dolor. Sintió un pinchazo en la palma de su mano izquierda justo antes de tocar el suelo y la retiro rápidamente para ver como corría lentamente unas gotas de sangre de la pequeña herida.

Se sujetó fuertemente la palma con la otra mano para detener un poco el ardor y la sangre, y junto a ella vio a la culpable de aquello: una pequeña y delicada rosa roja en su punto más hermoso, custodiando un pequeño sobre no muy llamativo.

Tomo la rosa delicadamente y aspiro su fragante aroma, era tan delicioso, antes de tomar aquel sobre, sin remitente, solo citando "_Mi hermosa Dama" _en una tinta dorada y con una letra pulcra y elegante_._

Con un vuelco en el corazón, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se llevó una mano a la boca reprimiendo un chillido, no podía ser posible. No era posible, sin duda se había caído de la cama y todo seguía siendo un rotundo sueño.

Con manos temblorosas abrió el sobre para ver su contenido: una hoja de pergamino, perfectamente doblada y escrita sobre ella, con la misma tinta dorada y esa pulcra y elegante letra que había sido utilizada para la dedicatoria decía:

"_Ni creas que te salvarás de mi tan fácilmente, sé que con nuestro propio silencio ambos prometimos callar y guardarlo para siempre, pero lamento decirte que para mí no es suficiente, me resisto a la idea, me abstengo, simplemente no lo acepto. _

_Puede más en mí el deseo que el arrepentimiento, y si tengo que pagar una condena para esto, prefiero mil años en el infierno que tener que esconder aquel anhelo._

_No importa a cuantos tenga que callar, ni mucho menos a cuantos halla que matar; la hermosa dama solo será de mi propiedad y no le pertenecerá a nadie más. _

_No soy un hombre que envuelvan con facilidad, pero sin lugar a duda tú me has logrado hechizar. No sé qué me habrás hecho, pero sin duda te arrepentirás._

_No me importa el mundo, no me importa nada en realidad, ni mucho menos lo que tenga que arriesgar. No lo olvidarás y de mi tú te acordarás. Esta noche la grabarás y ni creas que la borrarás._

_Ya sé que es lo que dirás: nuestro orgullo nos matará. Pero estoy dispuesto a pagar lo que tenga que pagar, incluso si mi propia muerte tenga yo que afrontar._

_Esta solo es una advertencia de lo mucho que sufrirás, prepárate, que sé que tú estás igual de anhelante. Si creías que esto era el final lamento decirte lo equivocada que estas; como vez aquí esta historia tan solo comenzará._

_Con el corazón en mano_

_The Black Night."_

Helada, petrificada, arrugó lentamente la carta en su mano y una pequeña lágrima corría por su mejilla. Todo había sido real, ningún sueño, ninguna fantasía: era real. Todo había sucedido en verdad.

¿Cómo reaccionar? Sus dudas se disiparon, ahora todo le quedo más que claro, todo aquel sueño que a ella le hubiera gustado creer ahora sabía que no había sido más que una realidad, pero su sonrisa se borraba, ahora podía ver en verdad lo que eran los riesgos, no sabía que significaría aquello. ¿Bueno o malo? No lo sé, un poco de ambos, tal vez debe ser.

Si todo esto había sido verdad, entonces significaba que aquel chico apuesto y rubio que había visto hace un rato…

-¡No puede ser..!

Entonces la morena reacciono. Se paró de un brinco y volvió a abrir la ventana de par en par, la tormenta había disipado, ahora los pequeños astros de la noche volvían a tomar su lugar en aquel cielo como manto, ella se asomó por última vez al vacío en busca de aquel chico, pero como era más que obvio no lo iba a encontrar. Era algo prácticamente imposible, sin duda, él había estado aquí y así como para entrar, debió haber usado magia para escapar.

Ningún mortal o inmortal podría haber soportado tal caída ni mucho menos no dejar rastros. Tenía que encontrarlo, tenía que hacerlo, pero ¿Cómo?. Ese era el dilema. ¿Cómo hacerlo?

Aquel cuento de hadas que creyó haber comenzado y concluido esa misma noche sin duda no había sido así, tan solo había sido una prueba, podía dar vuelta a la página pero no concluir el capítulo, ni mucho menos el libro ya que la historia apenas estaba comenzando a escribirse.

Ahora venía el gran dilema. ¿Esto la perjudicaría? ¿En verdad sería real todo esto? Sin duda aún era difícil de creer.

De nuevo escenas de aquel baile que ahora le parecían una cosa muy lejana, un capítulo pasado, comenzaron a asaltar de nuevo su mente.

Ellos moviéndose al compás de uno solo, siguiendo un solo ritmo, bailando, embonando como si hubieran sido hechos el uno para el otro; mágico sí, pero trágico.

Se levantó e irguió su espalda y su cabeza a más no poder. ¿Pensaba él que podría venir y humillarla tan fácilmente? Pues NO, lamento decirte que no. A este juego podían jugar dos. No se rendiría tan fácilmente sin mostrar batalla.

Ahora veríamos quien de los dos terminaría triunfando.

Esta historia sin duda no terminaría bien, ambos eran demasiado arrogantes y orgullosos. Y como dicen… el orgullo "_mata" _y los celos también.

_¿Cómo continuará esta historia de orgullo y amor oculto?_

**NOTA:**

**¡Holaaaaa! Los saluda eli-chan desde el planeta marte! **

**(Este nuevo fanfic viene siendo *para mi* una continuación de mi viejo *muuuy viejo* one-shot "Echanted", abajo les dejo el linck por si no lo han leído)**

**Sí, así es. Después de mil años, siglos tal vez, eli regresa y con una nueva historia (o quizá no tan nueva), espero y les agrade, guste, fascine, no lo sé, como siempre, ustedes tienen la última palabra xD Solo espero y sea de su agrado.**

**No les diré o podré fecha de cuando actualizaré, porque la verdad ni siquiera yo lo sé. Es algo ya que va fuera de mis manos. Todo depende del tiempo, la inspiración y cuanto se tarde en llegar. Estoy cursando mi último semestre de preparatoria y espero que todo salga muy bien.**

**Prometo que esta historia será laaaaaarga y nunca dejará de sorprenderlos ;) Y como siempre, no podía faltar la dedicatoria va dirigida a mis dos mejores amigas: Jacqui y Candy. **

**Sin más me despido. Gracias por leer, especialmente aventarse mi nota. Espero sus comentarios, reviews.**

**Con cariño, eli.**

s/6863243/1/Enchanted


End file.
